Not Another Happily Ever After, Maybe
by Ravena Wolfborn
Summary: Cinder is about fourteen. Basic Cinderella story with some major twists and manipulations. Does contain a rather unexpected Badwitch/ Wicked Witch/ Glynder in here. I have no idea how my brain worked that in... Slow burn kinda romance. I don't even know the plot yet, guys, but I promise it'll be epic. Hiatus cause I've run out of ideas. If anyone has any, drop me a pm!
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty. The prompt was a Cinder-esque backstory-ish thing... Well, that's what it started as, anyway. This will be a ten to twelve chapter fic about Cinder in a very sympathetic light. I still like Cinder, a lot. She's an amazing character. She's mysterious and just down right, deliciously evil. Who doesn't love that. Well, this is in a weird, Cinderella light, but it's harsher than the Disney version, but not nearly as bloody as the original German fable. At least, I hope not.**

 **Warning: Trigger: Domestic Violence, Child Abuse**

 **I have to include a warning for obvious reasons, people.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Her New Mother

A constant reminder of a time before she was ever here, that's what she calls me continuously when Father's not around. I take a deep breath as she paces the floor rather quickly. "Girl, how old are you?"

I duck my head as she turns on me with a malevolent glare. "Fourteen, ma'am." She scares me so much. I don't want her here. I told daddy this. She's so mean to me, and her son is even worse sometimes.

She claps her hands at me. "Look at me when I speak to you, my dear." She calls me that because she hasn't learned my name. She says it sounds so much more endearing than 'girl,' but she sneers it when she's not in the presence of company. I may be young, but that doesn't mean I don't know hate when I see it.

I stare into her cold, brown eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

She nods and continues her excessive pacing. "Now, you do realize that my husband is leaving for a month, and in that time, I want this house to be absolutely sparkling. Do you understand?"

I force a smile. He's my father first. I want to say it so bad, but have to hold my tongue. "What of the servants, ma'am?"

She smiles wickedly. "Please, call me Mother."

I gulp. "Yes, Mother."

She flicks her fingers and proceeds to inspect her nails. "They have been sent away. They were a very trivial aspect of this household, and my husband absolutely agreed to my sentiment." She rounds the chair in front of her, gliding her fingers across the top of it. Her voice turns sickeningly sweet. "Do you believe in destiny, my dear?"

I nod at her. What child doesn't. I've had my share of fairy tales, even with Father being away so much. "Yes, Mother."

"Then you understand why I am here and you are in this position, don't you?"

I really don't, but I nod anyway. "Yes, Mother."

She runs her finger under my chin to make me look her in the eye and smiles down at me. "Good, now go to your room. My husband is leaving in a few minutes, and I don't want you to be the last person he sees." She shoos me off to my room, and I just try to get there as slowly as possible, hoping that Father will pass by me. He doesn't though. He must have already left his study. I sigh and trudge to my room and close the door.

"What are you doing in my new room?" I turn around to see silver hair poke up from behind the bed.

I put my hands on my hips. "This is my room, Ozzie."

He walks over to me and slaps me. I put my fingers to my lip and pull them away to find blood staining my fingers. "Do not call me that, and this is my room now. Mother has told me you are to take the attic."

I gasp. "I wasn't told this." Am I never told anything? I hold back the tears that are trying to form at the prospect of having to sleep in the dark attic.

"You know now, so get out of my room." He scowls at me and tries to push me out.

"What about my clothes?" I struggle against him, trying to wriggle out of his grip.

He scoffs. "What clothes, Cindy? You have them on, remember?"

That's when it clicks. Those boxes that they moved while I was cleaning the drawing room were my stuff. They sold my things. The tears start to fall now, and I can't stop them. They've planned this. They were plotting this entire time! I couldn't see it, and I'm utterly disgusting. This is turning into one of those stupid fairy tales that I used to read. What was it called? Cinderella? And it even has my name in it! It's like they're ripping off the story!

"Now, get out of my room, you little cretin. I'd rather not have you in my sights." He throws me out of the room, and I hit the far wall of the hallway. I hear something crack, but I pay it no mind as I stand. It's harder to breathe now, and I can feel myself get dizzier and dizzier. Next thing I know, though, I'm laying on the floor of the attic, cold and helpless as I fade into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Wake up, you filthy child. Get up and make me breakfast!" I groan as I turn over and wince. I was really out that long? I try to take a deep breath, but the pain stops me from doing so. I think I broke a rib. I've read about this kind of thing. I just have to hope that it didn't puncture a lung. I don't want to die just yet. I want to see Father one last time.

I sit up slowly, careful not to jar my side. "Yes, Mother." I stand just as carefully. Why did Ozzie have to throw me? He could have just as easily just slammed the door in my face. It makes no sense to me. He did a complete three-sixty as soon as Father left.

"Hurry up. You still have your chores to do, too!" She sounds so impatient, and it takes everything in me not to purposely hinder everything now that I know of my imminent servitude.

"Yes, Mother." I think differently when I realize that she has full custody of me, and she can literally do anything she wants to me. I walk as fast as my body will let me, taking the stairs two at a time.

I round the corner and almost run into her. "Finally! What did you think, that you were going to sleep the day away?" She throws her hands up dramatically.

I wince as I jump back when one of her hands come flying toward me. "No, Mother."

She nods. "Hop to. I don't want to wait forever!"

* * *

 **A/N: *rubs hands together* So, how was it?**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um, implied Warning for all chapters after this: Trigger: Domestic Violence, Child Abuse, Harsh Treatment, Mental Abuse, Other...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Cuts and Bruises

I huff as I scrub the tiles in the kitchen for the fourth time today. She kept finding spots here and there, making me redo everything instead of just cleaning that one spot that she found. It's getting on my ever loving nerves that she would just come in here and just dictate the duties that she gave me. I don't give a flying fladoodle if she wants the entire floor spotless. If she wants it to be so clean, then she needs to be in here, too! She can get down on her knees and grab a rag to help me every once in awhile, but no, she can't soil her new gown! Where does she even get the money to pay for these new gowns? I haven't had a new outfit since months before Father left. He always said that there are more important things to pay for than new clothes every week, but here she is, splurging on the most ridiculous looking clothes that I've ever seen. What the heck is she wanting with so much ruffles and all?

I sigh and wipe my brow with the back of my hand. Lifting my arm still hurts. It puts strain on my side, where I had broken that rib only last week. The pain has dissipated a bit since then, but it's still there, dully throbbing through my entire body. I gasp as I pull my hand away and see a splash of red fall to the floor. Blood is leaking from the cuts that have accumulated over the past week of grueling work. Crap. I stand up and rush to the sink to wash off the blood that's trickling from the miniscule scratches. I suck in a sharp breath when the water hits the scratches and starts to wash the burning chemicals off.

I hear the clicking of her heels and panic. She's going to see the blood. I know she is, and then, she'll make me scrub the floor again. Oh god, oh no. I can't do it again! I turn the water off quickly and rush over to where the small pool of blood is and quickly wipe over it, dunking the rag into the bucket and repeating the process to make sure that it's clean. I sigh in relief when I see every bit of the red is gone, and the blood that's still slowly streaming from my hands is being absorbed by the cloth.

"Ah, you're finally done? Let me see." She walks toward me, her brown eyes holding menace and suspicion in them, of what I have no idea, but it's there, and I feel fear wash over me every time I look into them. It's like a cascading pool of anguish and soul stealing terror pulls me in, and there's no way to escape. That's why I'm still here, that and Father. "Hmm, yes. Satisfactory. Now, make yourself presentable and prepare something for tonight's dinner. I am having a friend over later, and I want everything to be in order."

I have to keep looking at her, despite the urge to run. "Yes, Mother."

She backhands me, then. I don't even see it coming. "You will address me as Madam while in the presence of others. I do not want to be associated with you while there are important guests over. Do you understand?"

Will she just make up her mind? I can't keep switching between names. One of these days I'm going to slip up, and she's going to beat me for it. Maybe I should just stick to madam from now on. I sigh in relief as I hear her leave. Now, I have to really go clean up. My hands are stinging again from the cleaner. I know my lips is bleeding. I can taste that coppery tang on the tip of my tongue. I rub my cheek, knowing that a bruise will eventually show, maybe not today, but tomorrow, definitely. I turn from my hard work in the kitchen and make my way slowly up the stairs. Maybe I can find a new dress in the trunks stored up here.

* * *

"Madam, the food is done." I peek my head through the door to the drawing room to see her pacing back and forth.

She stops to glare at me. "Good. Now, scram. I don't want you to show your face. Put everything on the table and be sure to leave out the water and wine."

I nod. If she didn't want them to see me, why did I even have to get dressed up? "Yes, Madam." I start to go up the stairs when the doorbell rings. I look around. Nobody seems to have heard it. It sounds again, and I just shrug. They won't know. I'll direct them to the drawing room, and then, I'll leave. I tiptoe to the door and open it, cringing when the hinges squeak. "May I help you?"

In front of me stand two of the most gorgeous women I have ever seen. one is obviously younger than the other, but that doesn't detract from the beauty of either of them. The eldest of the two nods politely. "Hello, yes, I've come for a visit." She smiles brightly at me, and I find myself unable to resist smiling back.

The younger of the two turn herself toward the eldest and tries to whisper in her ear. "My god, Mother, she has a handprint on her face." I heard it, and it makes me frown. I was hoping that it wouldn't show up until tomorrow. My hand automatically reaches for my cheek, caressing the painless bruise that is now there.

I just choose to ignore anything they say about it. I'd rather not have injuries be added to what I have already received. I gesture for them to come in. "Madam is in the drawing room. I'll show you the way."

They open and close their mouths, probably debating on whether or not they to comment on my nonchalant attitude about being beaten. If only they actually knew what was going on in my head. "Thank you." The younger keeps staring at me, probably expecting the bruise to just be a figment of her imagination. Of course, they don't really address it. It's rude to insinuate that your hostess may beat her own step daughter, after all.

The younger girl moves closer to me and smiles. "My name's Glynda. What's yours?"

I smile back. "Cinder."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, There's Glynda lol.. I mean, you totally could have guessed, right? Right? But, um, yh, see, I have this weird thing about violence and insults... I can't exactly throw them that well, you know? Like, if you have any suggestions as to insults or ways that Cinder's life can be made absolutely horrid, barring actually killing her, let me know, k?**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sadness and Comfort

Before I can say anymore, I'm grabbed from behind. A harsh whisper hisses in my ear. "I thought Mother told you to stay hidden. Be prepared to be punished later." He loosens his grip a bit and moves me away from himself. He plasters on a fake smile and looks down at me. "Sister dearest, I thought you were resting, especially after that fall you took earlier this morning."

I gulp and stare at him. Lie. I can see it in his eyes. He wants me to lie. "I was, but I heard the doorbell and had to go answer the door."

He shifts his grip to my shoulder, and I have to keep myself from showing the pain that he's causing. "You should have just told me, Cindy. I would have answered it for you. There was no need for you to even leave your room." He releases my shoulder and shoos me toward the stairs. "Off you go, back to bed."

"Yes, brother." I hang my head and slowly trudge up the stairs, thinking about what will come later.

* * *

I roll over when I hear the door creak open. "Are your guests gone, already, Madam?"

Blonde hair peeks through the crack. "Cinder?"

I perk up at her voice. Madam hasn't come to punish me yet. "Glynda?"

She steps through the door and closes it quickly and quietly. "Yeah, it's me."

I rush over to her, ignoring my protesting body. "You need to leave, like, right now." I try to push her toward the door, but she's apparently stronger than I am.

She grabs me by the shoulder, making me gasp as pain shoots from where Ozzie had grabbed me earlier. She lets go immediately. "Cinder, what have they been doing to you?"

I look away. "Father will be back next week. I'll talk to him about it, then." I look at her with suspicion. "I will not, however, discuss it with someone I just met."

I feel her fingertips ghost over my cheek. "But they're hurting you." She whispers it so softly.

I bat her hand away in anger. "What do you care?! It's only been a week since this shit started happening! It's not like it's a big deal right now." I turn away from her and clutch my side. I shouldn't have tried yelling yet. It hurt so much.

"I do care. No one should be treated like this. It's not right. It's not humane." I hear her clacking over to the pallet that I call a bed now. "It's deplorable that they even get away with this. What about when you go into town? Does anyone say anything?"

I scoff. "I haven't been outside of the house, really, since Father married that bitch." I don't know why, but I find myself just loosening my tongue around her. She's so easy to talk to. I turn around and see her lounging against the wall, staring up at me. "What?"

She pats the spot beside her. "Come and sit down. I have something important to tell you." I see concern and regret in her eyes, and it makes me hesitate.

I hover beside her, debating whether or not I should heed her advice to sit down. She pats the spot again, and I sit. "What's so important that you risk both of us getting punished to slip in and tell me?"

She bites her lip and turns away for a second. When she looks back at me, I see tears start to make her brilliant green eyes shine. "I'm so sorry, Cinder."

I tilt my head in confusion. "What is it? What happened?" I start to get worried. I've seen people take that tone with others before. It's usually when someone tells another person that someone has died that they use that tone. I clutch my chest. "No."

Tears fall freely from Glynda's eyes, and I start to tear up as well. "Your father is dead. I'm so very sorry." She holds her arms out, and without a bit of hesitation, I fall into them and hold onto her tight.

She can't be lying about this, can she? I look up at her from my head rest in the crook of her neck. "He's really dead? This isn't some trick as punishment, is it?"

She recoils. "What kind of sick person would use something like this as a punishment?" She pauses for a second before answering her own question. "The same kind of person that hits her own step daughter." She pulls me away from her. "No, I would never lie about something like this. I couldn't do that to someone."

I see the sincerity in her eyes, the truth. I fall back into her embrace as tears wrack me. He's gone. There's no escaping this, now. I weep for my Father, and I weep for myself. I feel my entire world come apart, then. The walls that I had built up because I knew that all of the beatings and horrible slave labor that is forced upon me would end as soon as Father became aware are all tearing down, brick by brick, letting a flood of emotions loose. Regret hangs at the top of that list, regret that I didn't get to say goodbye to him, hug him when he left. Next would be the utter sadness that someone I love, the one I love the most, is now dead, and I will never see him again.

I feel someone start to pet my hair, and I know it's Glynda. I don't know why, but her presence is comforting beyond what I thought was ever possible. I literally only met her today, but here I am, holding onto her for dear life, taking comfort from her quiet cooing. "Shh, little flame. It'll be alright. I'll be here for you. I'll find a way to help you leave."

I let the sobs decrease slowly, enough that I know i won't bust out in tear again. "What did you call me?"

She smiles. "I heard my mom say that you were like a little flame, residing at the bottom of the fire, just enduring the heat until you can set your own free. So, I just went with it. I thought it sounded a lot better than Cindy, don't you?" She blinks a couple of times, probably trying to figure out if what she said was the wrong thing.

I nod and smile through the tears that again threaten to spill. "Thank you." I hug her to me, and she pats my back in a comforting gesture.

I can hear a small laugh come from her. "Whatever for?"

"For telling me first, for being here, for staying, for calling me little flame." I mumble it into the crook of her neck. I think i just made my first real friend, and it makes me the happiest I've ever been in an impossibly sad situation.

* * *

 **A/N: It's quick, yes, I know, but this is basically where all my thinking was thrown in. I'm a fast paced writer when I'm not going the pace of a snail, so yh.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: One of Many Moments

"Shh, Glynda, you're going to wake up the entire house if you keep trying to climb up the lattice like this!" She's slowly making her way up the side of the house to the attic window.

"Oh, hush. How else am I going to spend time with my best friend?" I sigh. She's right. Madam banned her from the house after she found us asleep in my room over a year ago, the night I found out my father was dead. We've been friends since that night, and I regret nothing.

I laugh softly as I lean out the window to pull her up. "I don't know, maybe come by when they're gone?"

I heave one last time, pulling her fully through the window. I land on my butt, and she lands on top of me. I blush and retreat from her a bit faster than I should have. She rolls her eyes. "But they don't leave often enough to my liking." She stands and dusts off her outfit.

I stand up, too. "I just don't want you to get hurt or die because of me."

She bites her lip. "That's a risk I'm willing to take to see you."

She doesn't understand. It's not a risk I'm willing to let her take, but every time I see her, my resolve seems to just disappear. It's like I never even thought about it, worried about it, until I was literally biting my tongue, trying not to scream in frustration. I hug her to me. "You need to stop. I don't know what I would do if you were caught one of these nights."

I can sense the eye roll she just gave me. "Don't worry about me. They can't do anything to me, and you know it." She pats my back and pulls away. "Don't do anything stupid if you think I'm in trouble. The same goes for me, you know. I don't want you getting hurt, either. It breaks my heart every time I see what they do to you."

My hand automatically goes to the new wound on my shoulder, one that was entirely unwarranted and unexpected. Madam just came at me with the fire poker today. I don't know what I did to set her off, but one swing was all it took. I'm just incredibly lucky that she has a softer swing than Ozzie and her aim sucks. "Don't let it get to you. I'd rather it be me than you any day."

Her gaze sticks to the spot that I'm holding. "A new one?" She reaches for it, and I let her touch it, suppressing every bit of response that I would have to the pain that courses through me with every gentle touch that she applies to it.

I nod, blinking back tears. "Yeah."

He hand moves from my shoulder to my cheek, making me look her in those startlingly green eyes. I note the concern in them, the fresh tears that threaten to spill over. "What happened?"

I smile and pat her shoulder with my good arm. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Glyn. I'll be fine after my Aura heals it tonight."

She bites her lip, and I can tell that she has more to say about it, but she refrains. "Alright, but I'm going to remember this. If I ever get a chance to make their lives a living hell legally, I will. I just don't want you to get into trouble. They were so convincing the last three times that we went to the authorities that I'm not sure that we'll be able to win that way."

I hug her. "I know. I'll find a way out. I just have to be patient." I rest my head in the crook of her neck, a comforting place that I seem to find more often than not.

She wraps her arms around me carefully now that she knows about my shoulder and arm. "You shouldn't have to wait. If I could, I'd help you run away. You don't deserve this. You never have."

"It's life, little witch. I know what's coming to me if I escape, and they find me. I know they'll find me, too. It's too much effort to try to plan anything more elaborate that what I've already tried, and I have little to no resources to make anything to happen."

She pulls away from me to go sit on my pallet. "We could just run, the two of us, together." She looks at me with such hopeful eyes that it breaks my heart to tell her that I can't, she can't.

"You know that you'll miss your family, Glynda. There's no way that I could do that to you. I can't make you throw away everything good in your life for me." I turn away from her in fear that she'll see the utter heartbreak within me. I can physically feel myself lose myself to the emotional pain that denying her caused.

I hear a bang and turn around to see Glynda glaring at me furiously, standing with her fists balled at her side. "You're not making me do anything! I choose this. I choose you, Cinder."

I glance toward the door and hold up my hand for her to be quiet. I listen for a little while and don't hear anything from downstairs. "Please, don't yell. They can't find you up here."

She deflates a bit, both emotionally and physically. "I'm sorry. I know they can't find me, but I'm just so tired of all of this, Cinder. I don't like seeing my little flame being put out, little by little. It's a smothering experience for us both." She sinks to the floor slowly, not even bothering to catch herself as she descends. She opts to let her head fall into her hands as sobs wrack her body.

I walk toward her slowly and sink down beside her. "Why are you crying?"

She looks up at me and laughs a bit through her tears. "Why aren't you?"

I smile a crooked smile. "Someone has to not be the crybaby."

She sticks her tongue out at me. "Meanie."

I laugh softly at that. At least I broke the tension. I feign hurt, pressing my palms to my chest dramatically and making a gasping gesture. "Oh, you wound me, my little witch."

She rolls her eyes and wipes the tears away. "You're so dramatic, Cinder, I swear."

I just beam at her and pull her down to lay with me. "Yeah, but you stopped crying, right?" She just sighs in contentment and we lay there for hours, neither of us falling asleep for fear that we'll be caught. An hour or so before dawn, I watch Glynda slip out of the window and pray that I get to see her again.

* * *

 **A/N: That moment, though. This is still so early in their friendship for it to actually be called romantic, but awwww. Ok, really, they're only, like, fifteen. I know a lot of people have a relationship at this age, but I'm pretending they're not normal teenagers and they just want friendship... for now.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. Guys, I'm not guilting you, trust me. I know how it is to be broke. I'm a college student for crying out loud. So, yh, contribution... appreciated. :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so so so sorry, guys.**

 **I have been so absorbed in school and** **new activities that I haven't been able to write a single thing. If you also read A Raven in Summer's Embrace, I apologize profusely. I have been in a mental rut for the past week or so, and it's been eating at me. I finally got this written, and I have to say that I might be a bit disappointed, but here it is.**

* * *

Chapter 5: What Just Happened?

I go through the motions of the morning, meticulously cleaning everything from top to bottom. I stay away from harsh chemicals now. I've learned that the scarring isn't worth it, nor is the agonizing headaches from the fumes. I bite my lip as I finish the last of breakfast for Madam and Ozzie. I never address him directly anymore, especially after that first time. I can only break so many ribs before irreparable damage happens.

"Is breakfast down, brat?" I bite my lip as I pick up the very hot plates and carry them into the dining hall for them. I only carry two, even though I made three. I'll eat my breakfast later, after they leave for the day. They've been doing this more often, and I assume that they're doing something rather important, something they don't want me to know about.

When I step into the dining room, I notice something really off. Ozzie is smiling. He hardly ever smiles that big. "Is there something happening today, Madam?"

She glares at me. "Like it's any of your business, but Ozpin has been accepted into Beacon."

He wants to be a Hunter? I look at him curiously and see a sadness in his eyes, a tortured look, really. Why is it there? I shake my head and close my eyes before answering. "That's wonderful, Madam."

"Of course it is. Beacon is the best choice for a strapping young man such as he. He can rise to power with his own strength. I won't have to lift another finger." She checks her nails after saying this, and it almost make me crack up.

"Yes, Madam." I turn around, then, prepared to start my chores.

"You fucking cunt! I asked for toast and a grapefruit, not this fucking cholesterol on a plate!" I spin just in time to see a plate coming right at my face. I ducks just in time, feeling the ceramic move my hair, barely missing my scalp. I gasp when Madam pushes her seat back furiously. She walks over to me slowly, and backhands me. I feel a sting, but more than that, I feel deep cuts that are trickling blood onto my already soiled outfit. She hit me with her ring hand. My hand goes to my cheek, subconciously brushing the outskirts of the wound she just inflicted.

I can feel an emptiness well up inside me. It's like I'm a shell of my former self, the one I used to be before Father died, before this evil woman came into our lives. It's like all the fear has drained from me. It's like all that's left is just deep seated conditioning. I don't even gasp anymore. What has she done to me to make me feel like there's no hope and no true reason to show fear anymore? I know she'll hurt me either way, so why give her what she wants? Why give her that kind of power over me anymore?

I lost my defiance, too, but that doesn't mean I lost any of my will. If that were so, I'd probably be rotting away in the attic right now. I swallow a sigh of pain as she stares at me with her piercing eyes. "You listen well, cretin. I am caring for you, and I don't exactly have to. I could have sold you to the slave market or to those disgusting men downtown, but I kept you here out of the goodness of my heart." Goodness? Does she even realize what she does to me? "If I say I want a certain food, you best make it for me. Do you understand, you ungrateful cur?"

She backhands me again, but this time she hits me with her bare hand. I clench my teeth to keep a yelp of agony from slipping from my lips. She hit on top of the wounds she just gave me, and it hurts so much. "Yes, Madam."

She sneers at me. "Why don't you call me Mother anymore, you insolent chit?"

"It's confusing, Madam, to have to switch between them when you have company."

A snort of amusement comes from her. "So, you're a halfwit, too?" I'm not stupid. I just don't want excessive abuse from her. If I were to slip up even once, she could beat me until I die, or worse, I might not die.

"No, Madam. I just don't want to embarrass you." I lie through my teeth. I couldn't give a flying fuck if I embarrass her. Wait, that's not right. I do care but only because she would beat me because I embarrassed her.

She narrows her eyes at me before taking the front of my shirt in her hands. "You best not. You may continue addressing me as such." She lets me go, and I fall to the floor, barely catching myself before I fell straight on my butt. She just walks away, then, like nothing happened. "And clean the blood off the floor before you do anything else. I will not have that stain because of your stupidity."

I growl out loud, then, not caring if she hears. My stupidity!? Fuck her! I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes, and I wipe at them carefully. It'll sting like hell if the salt gets into the scratches on my face. I take the rag in my pocket and wipe the blood off the floor. I crack my neck gently and walk back into the kitchen. When I get there, I just seem to burst. Every bit of anger that I've been holding in for the past year just erupts from me.

I grab the nearest pan and twirl it in my hands before throwing it across the room with as much force as I can. I hear it hit the wall with such a satisfying ring. I smile at it, and I can feel the anger being replaced by the enjoyment of just hearing that sound, of causing that kind of minimal havoc. There's just this amazing release of all of the pent up frustration that I've held in far too long. Looking over to the sink, my smile gets wider. There's more destruction I can create, more havoc I can claim joy from. I move toward my next target, but before I can get there, a hand grabs my wrists and spins me from my goal.

I look up and see a very concerned Ozpin. I narrow my eyes at him. "What do you want?"

He snatches at my wrist, making me sway a bit to regain my balance. "Do you have any idea what Mother would have done to you if she were the one to find you? Do you have a death wish?" He hisses this right in my face, practically spitting it.

I scowl at him. "What do you care? You never have before."

He lets my wrists go and shakes his head. "Well, I won't be here but for another week, so I thought I'd make sure you weren't going to die before my first break. I do expect everything to still be in order by then."

I narrow my eyes in disbelief. Does he really expect me to believe that? Was that really concern that leaked into his normally cold or slightly cheerful facade? I rub my temple. I can just feel a headache coming on from this conversation. "Sure. Let's say that I do want to die? What are you going to do about it?"

His expression changes abruptly. "Who says I truly care? I just don't want the hassle of having to steal that little friend of yours that sneaks up to the attic on some nights. It'd certainly be a hazard to try to keep her, especially after we have to explain your death."

I gasp. No. He can't know, can he? But he just said he does. "Don't you dare touch her." I can feel the anger come back full force. No one even speaks about harming Glynda while in my presence.

He smiles wickedly, reminding me so much of his mother. "What could you do to stop me? Are you going to sweep me to death?" He starts to laugh softly before poking my nose. "I'm so scared, Cindy."

My eye starts to tick from my rising frustration and fury. I clench my fists. I can't hit him. There's nothing to gain but bruises and more broken bones if I do attack. There's no way that I could survive a blow from him if he uses all of his force. It doesn't deter my mood, though. I can still feel the heat of my own fury well up inside me. Suddenly, a blinding light shines in the kitchen, and I have to cover my eyes. When it dissipates, I look around for the source, but all I find is scorch marks on the ground around me and Ozzie in the far corner of the room, unconscious. I panic and run up the stairs. If Madam found me standing over her son while he's unconscious, she'll assume that I did it, and there would be nothing that I could say to sway her.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was a thing, huh? Um, I really felt uncomfortable using some of the language and insults in this, but I couldn't exactly find anything else that would fit. If you guys have any good suggestions, I'd appreciate it.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Panic

I bite my lip as I pace back and forth. It's been hours since I left Ozzie downstairs, passed out. I don't know how to feel about this. It's like this pounding of my heart and the panic in my stomach are warring with each other. I feel a headache coming on. I rub my temples as I stop in the middle of the room. Madam will come for me when she sees the state of the kitchen. I know she will. She never leaves me totally unsupervised anymore. It's creepy and horribly uncomfortable.

I sink to the floor and cross my legs. All I can do is wait for her to come up and barate me. I think I can take it. I think I can keep myself from lashing out. I take deep breaths to calm the panic that's starting to spread from the pit of my stomach. I fold my hands in my lap and stare at the door. It's just a matter of time.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here, but nothing's happening. She hasn't yelled. She hasn't stomped her way up the stairs. She hasn't thrown open my door, and she certainly hasn't insulted me or abused me yet. I give up. If she isn't here by now, she won't be here tonight. I lay back on the cold, hard floor. Where the hell is she? This is ridiculous. This type of suspense is killing me, and I don't think that I can keep myself from going crazy just sitting here. I've kept myself busy for far too long to start being idle now. I don't know what to do.

There's a knock. I sit up quickly and look around. That's not wood. I turn around and see a bit of yellow outside of my window. Glynda! I rush to open it before she falls or Madam finds her. I swing the window open and pull her inside before I shut the window slowly and softly. "What are you doing here?"

She scoffs. "It's one of those times, my little flame. I had a feeling that you'd need me."

I raise my eyebrow. "How could you possibly know that?"

She smiles. "I saw Ozzie being taken to the hospital, with his mother following the ambulance."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. What the hell happened?" She looks at me with bot hcuriosity and a hint of concern.

I shrug. I don't know what happened, really. "I don't know. One second there was a flash of light, and the next, Ozzie was on the other side of the room, knocked out cold." I shudder at the fear that had raced through me at that moment.

Glynda rubs her chin in thought. "Do you know what caused the light?"

I shake my head. "I had my eyes closed as soon as it showed up." I sag in defeat and turn from her. "If I knew, I could have prevented it. I could have saved Ozzie or at least minimized the damage."

Glynda places her hand on my shoulder. "There would have been nothing for you to do. There's no way to know how the light actually came about unless you had seen the source. Don't beat yourself up about it, little flame."

I sigh and turn towards her. She knows all the right things to say, doesn't she? I'm content in her presence, and it's a strange thing. Everything about her draws me to her. I just always have this feeling of both peace and a tingling excitement every time she sneaks in. I can't exactly pinpoint the exact thing about her that pulls me in, but it's there, and it scares me sometimes. There's those strange times that I just what to hold her or have her hold me, and what's even more strange is the times that I can't stop staring at her lips, like now. I can't stop looking at them. The stern line that she insists on keeping them in keeps my attention. Why does she only smile at me? Why not keep that beautiful smile on her face constantly?

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I shake my head and see her giving me a concerned look while biting her lip.

I blush. "Um, I didn't mean to. I was just lost in thought."

She raises an eyebrow. Shit. I know I can't lie to her. I mean, was I lying to her? Technically, I was lost in thought. She doesn't have to know that it was about her. "Right, well, i just wanted to make sure that she didn't kill you or anything. It's nice to know that you're relatively safe." She steps toward me and turns my face to see the new scratch. "What happened this time?" Her fingers travel the line gently.

I bite my lip. "She hit me with her ring hand." I close my eyes as a shiver goes down my spine from the continued contact.

Her voice is barely above a whisper now. "I can't understand why you stay, but I'll always be here for you." I feel something soft, definitely not her fingers, touch my cheek.

I slowly open my eyes to see Glynda leaning down a kissing my cheek gently. When she pulls away, her cheeks are red, and I can feel my heat, too. "I… What was that for?"

She worries her lip a bit before leveling her gaze at me. "I've wanted to do that for a while."

"Oh." Confusion grips me. "I don't understand."

She sighs heavily, her blush gone now. "You are too oblivious, aren't you?"

I furrow my brow, trying to figure out what is happening. When she starts to lean closer, it dawns on me. She's going to kiss me. She wants to kiss me, and I'm not adverse to it. Everything clicks into place, and it's such a startlying revelation. I like her, or maybe love her. I lean into her, and our lips connect. It's nothing like I would have imagined it to be. There's a small tingling, but there's no sensory blackout or anything. I did read a few romance novels last year, and the descriptions are ridiculous. It's nice, heaven really, but I expected fireworks. I'm slightly disappointed, but that's soon over shadowed by the pure electricity that courses through me when she pulls me closer to her. With our bodies flush against each other, I pull away for breath. "Oh." I pant a bit, trying to get as much oxygen as possible without looking stupid. "That."

She giggles. GIGGLES! It's so adorable. "Yeah, that. You really couldn't tell?"

"Uh… No?" I raise an eyebrow at that.

She boops my nose before outright laughing. "You are so oblivious." She leans her forehead against mine. "I've liked you for a while, my little flame. How did you never notice?"

I laugh lightly. "I think eveything clicked when you kissed me. I really am unobservant, aren't I?"

She rolls her eyes. "Obviously. So, do you like me, too?"

I scoff and try to make myself as sarcastic as possible. "No… I just kissed you back for no reason whatsoever."

She pulls away to flick my forehead. "Don't be an ass. Do you?"

"Yeah, I like you, and I think I have for a while now." The confession makes me blush again, but when I look into her eyes and see the utter happiness that that statement brought, I smile.

She smiles, too, and reaches into her pocket for something. "I wanted to give this to you for a long time, but I could never bring myself to just hand it to you. It had to mean something, you know? So, this is a good time." She pulls out a chain with little crystals on them. "It's an ankle bracelet. I saw it and thought of you." She holds my hand and places the chain on my palm before closing my fingers around it.

I hold it up to the light and see them gleam red and black. "Thank you. I don't know what to say."

She shakes her head. "Just, every time you wear it, think of me."

I nod. "I can do that. It's not like it's hard to think of you." She gave me this, but I don't have anything for her, or do I? I start to think of what I have. Madam took a lot of my more expensive things, but I was able to stash some of my mother's jewlery and father's favorite books. I smile even wider when it comes to me. I move away from her and rush to my little hiding spot. When I come back, I hold out a pair of emerald earrings. "These were my mother's. They're some of the last things that I have to remember her by. I want you to have them."

She stares at the jewelry intently before shaking her head. "I can't take them. That wouldn't be right."

I smile at her and brush my thumb across her cheek. "I want you to have them. Please."

She closes her eyes with a sigh. "It doesn't feel right."

I bite my lip. "I'd rather you have them and wear them so that the bitch won't take them from me. This way, you can think of me when you wear them, and I'll always have them kept safe."

She opens her eyes, and I know I have her. I have the most pleading look on my face that I can manage, and it seems to breaking her down. "Alright. I'll do it for you. Thank you."

I smile widely. "Now, we each have something to remind us of the other."

She hooks the earrings in her ears, sliding her simple diamond ones into her pocket. "It'll be like I'm carrying a part of you with me everywhere I go."

This is the beginning of love. I can feel every bit of it. It's like she'll always be there for me, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I jump when I hear the door slam, causing the moment between us to break. I panic. "She's back. You have to go. I don't want you to get hurt." I start to push her toward the window.

She lets me push her with little resistance. "Alright, just please tell me that you're going to be okay." She looks at me with so much caring and concern that I could just kiss her, so I do. It's short, but it tells her what I needed to.

"I'm always okay. I'm used to all of this by now, but you're not. Now, go." I open the window and motion for her to get going. I can hear Madam stomping up the stairs now. She's so close, and Glynda is still halfway in the room. "Hurry, she's almost here."

"Be careful. I love you." She descends the wall, leaving me in a panic, yet strangely dumbfounded at what she just said at what is happening. I close the window as soon as the door swings open. Something hits the back of my head, and I fall to the floor, clutching the point of impact.

I hear her voice right behind me. "Do you believe in destiny?" And then I black out.

* * *

 **A/N: Awww, and they're only fifteen. It's all so sweet! And then Cinder gets hit... Escalated quickly, right? Hmmm. I'm thinking about the next chapter, too, so yh.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Pain

I awake to pain. It feels like every single nerve in my body is on fire. I can't yell in pain. There's something in my mouth. I try to spit it out, but nothing happens. It's a gag. It has to be a gag. I slowly open my eyes to a bright light hanging above me. I squint until my eyes adjust to the painful glare. Where am I? I try to move my arm to no avail. It responds, but there's a strap around my wrist. I can feel it holding me, the same with my legs. I'm strapped down, and there's no escape. The only thing I can move is my head, and that's only side to side.

"My, my. Awake already?" A very familiar, feminine voice cuts through the silence."You're a tough cookie, aren't you? I'm surprised you even survived this long." Then, she steps into the light, giving me full view of that sinister grin and malevolent eyes. Of course, I can't say anything because of my mouth being covered, so I don't even try.

She walks up to me and caresses my cheek gently with the tip of her nail. I convulse in pain, like an electric shock is frying every nerve in my body simultaneously without actually inhibiting my ability to feel it. A muffled scream vibrates the gag. At some point, I bite my tongue. I can taste the coppery liquid spread throughout my mouth and sliding down my throat slowly. It doesn't choke me, but if I let it build up, I may lose my ability to breathe.

I can feel her every exhale near my ear, and it makes me want to move far from her. "It's really no fun if I can't enjoy your every scream." She pulls the gag from my mouth.

I suck in deeper breaths and swallow the blood that had gathered in my mouth. "Why am I here? Where is here?"

She laughs cruelly. "I've been trying so hard to keep this from happening, but when I saw my sweet boy on the floor in the kitchen, I just snapped. This really is your own doing. I had every sadistic tendency under control until you came around. You fed the urges far too much, you fucking bitch." She touches my arm, and another jolt makes my body spasm uncontrollably.

I suck in the scream that threatened to escape. When she lets me go, I take one deep breath before asking, "What the hell did I ever do to you to have this happen?"

She laughs softly as she paces slowly across the floor beside the bed. Her eyes shine differently, strangely. It's a light that I've never seen before. Her normally brown gaze turns a golden color, involuntarily drawing me closer. If I could, I would have stood to get a better look into them. I can sense the inherent sadism, but that doesn't deter my utter fascination. "You didn't have to do anything, my little flame."

I snarl at her, temporarily shaking the spell that she seems to have cast. "Do not call me that. You have no right."

She smacks me, splitting my lip. I can feel the blood trail down my cheek, toward my ear. "I own you, you pathetic excuse for a child. I will do as I wish. If I want to call you my little flame, then I will do so. Do you understand?" Her voice gets a wispy edge to it, like she's trying to coax me into agreeing with her.

I don't think I can agree with her on this, but I nod anyway, hoping she doesn't call me that again. "Good. Now, as I was saying earlier. You just bring this innate urge out, the one that makes me want to hurt, to maim, to scar you." I suppose she could see the panic in my eyes at her words, because the next thing she says is, "Don't worry. My semblance is used for pain, not disfigurement."

She lifts her hand, and I see arcs of lightning skitter across her fingers. "You see, my Aura inhibits truly physical attacks. I could use a blade or hot irons on you, true, but this is so much more fun than that. I literally suck the pleasure out of you. You see, every chemical in your body has a purpose. Every time I activate my Aura while touching a living person, I can literally suck out the serotonin and the dopamine from their bodies. I basically soak up all of the happiness within you." She smiles at me as she trails her hand up from my ankle to my hip. "This tiny, little action, though, fries your brain just a little bit. That's where the pain comes from, my little flame." I flinch at that. "That's why I enjoy this so much. The power, the feeling, the high. It's all just a little intoxicating, you know?"

I glare at her and start to struggle against my restraints. "You're a monster, you know that?" I spit blood at her, but it doesn't make it far enough, and she just laughs.

"Oh dear, have I made you angry?" She digs her nails into my side. "I can rectify that. I'd rather hear that beautiful scream again, my little flame. I haven't heard of one such as yours in such a very long time." She sends that pulse through me again, and I grit my teeth against the pain. I won't give her that satisfaction. Then she lightens the shock, where it's just like a small tingling of static. It's so abrupt that it makes me gasp. "Are we not cooperating now, my little flame?"

She keeps calling me that, and it's making me so fucking mad. She isn't allowed to use that name for me. She's soiling the affection behind it. She's tainting every syllable that comes her mouth. I scream in outrage as she sets another jolt rippling through my body. That's when it happens. Suddenly, that same, blinding light erupts around me. I keep my eyes open this time. I look around me in amazement. Floating in the air, in a circle, are indecipherable runes, some orange and others white. I stare in amazement as they expand outward and explode in Madam's face, stunning her. The explosion also burned away the bonds, and I take the opportunity to escape. I jump up and run out the door. She put me in one of the spare bedrooms. I race toward my stairs, hoping she won't chase after me for a while.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all. No, I am not dead, unfortunately. It's just three and a half or so weeks til finals. *clutches head* I'm fine, really. I just wanted to get this up. I wrote it... hmm... Friday? I think. No, Thursday! And I wanted to put it up before I forgot in the middle of all the cramming and procrastination and stuff that I'm going to have to do. I'll try to get a chapter or six done of A Raven in Summer's Embrace in the next few days. I don't know why, but my plot senses aren't working for that story anymore. Sadness. I'll try. That story is too good for me right now to throw it away. Also, this story is an AU. Just wanted to let you know in case you guys want to know when I'm going to throw in the whole "take over Remnant" thing. It might happen, but it'll go down differently than in canon. Probably. Maybe. Most likely. THere may be a couple of elements that are similar...**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Possession

I pant as I slide to the floor. It happened again. I just got so scared and angry at her that that light came back. This time, I know. I know I'm the source now. The only common factor is me. There's no way that it could have been anything else. I stare at my hands carefully, turning them over and to see if the light will come again. I swallow hard as I hear clacking and stomping from behind the door. Madam knows now. She's coming. I bite my lip and move from the door carefully. I keep repeat in my mind to not make a sound. Don't make a sound. She can't know that this is where I came. I could have hidden in any room of the manor. Why would she assume the most obvious place was where I had come.

I laugh internally at my stupidity. She'd forbidden me from going into the other areas without purpose. I'd have to be doing something for her to even be warranted permission to walk into the living space that was mine before she had ever come around. I trip and fall, then. It's a terrible fall, one that makes me yelp as I fall, and I make a loud thump when I land. My eyes fly wide as the door flings open with a heavy thud.

There, in the doorway, isn't who I expected. It isn't Madam. No, it's a stranger, one that's white as snow, but with strange, black lines that creep towards her glowing, red eyes. "She is quite lovely, Madam. I suppose that it does warrant payment after all." She pulls a small box from her cloak and hands it to Madam, who is standing behind her with a wicked and greedy smile spread across her face.

"Fucking slut deserves to be sold." Madam doesn't seem to regret anything in this exchange, whether it was her apparently selling me or her beating me for my 'involuntary defiance. "I wish you more luck than I've had with her."

There's this glint in the stranger's eyes, one that denotes a cruelty that I've yet to see. "I'm sure that she won't be a problem." She beckons me toward her with a flick of her fingers. I can feel the fear grip me, yet I don't freeze. I slowly get up and walk towards her. When I stand in front of her, it's like my body's in a trance. I can think clearly, but I can't even bat her arm away when she takes my face between her thumb and forefinger. That smile seems to grow, one that scares me even more while I just have to stand here and contemplate the horror that this woman is capable of. "You will do nicely. I'll have so much fun breaking you." She moves away and turns around to leave, looking over her shoulder. "Do you believe in destiny, child?" I hesitate but nod at her. Yeah, I've been stuck in this wretched place, but there's something better out there. This can't be where my life ends. I highly doubt that this woman is it, though. She nods back. "Come, then. We have much to do."

I feel my legs move of their own will, and I want to yell. It seems Madam has traded me to woman even crueler than she, one who seeks to break me, to control every aspect of me, and I was none the wiser until now. I want to cry, to scream, to fight her, but nothing responds. I scream in my mind, thankful that she hasn't taken control of everything that I am. I can still have my thoughts. I still have my feelings. I just can't express them to the world or to her.

* * *

"Cinder, child, you must understand that I do not do this for me. I do this for you. I would rather be plotting, myself, than waste so much time on your training. Now, do it again." She circles me, eyeing me curiously.

I nod and grip the daggers in my hands. Biting my lip, I repeat the exercise. I slash to my left as a figure appears out of nothing. Suddenly, the course changes from the last six times that I've ran it. A dummy appears in front of me, throwing me off balance. I backflip out of the way before gutting the stuffed doll. I twirl in a slow circle, examining my surroundings. I don't know how, but I feel something behind me, so I blindly strike at whatever it is. Suddenly, red dust scatters on the floor, and I stare at it. What's going on? I look over to Salem, who has this horribly wicked grin on her face, making me even more confused. "What's going on?"

She laughs off my confusion and just raises her hand. "You're at the next phase of your training, Cinder, love. After a year of steady progress, you have become adept at combat. Now, I believe we should strengthen and train your Aura until it can compete with mine." She snaps her fingers, igniting every bit of the dust on the ground.

I try to scramble to safety, but I'm not fast enough. I throw my hands up to my face to shield it from the explosion. Fire erupts around me. I can feel the heat, but I don't feel a burn. I lower my hands slowly to see the devastation that the fire wrought on the area. The field is littered with burning objects and ash that's being carried away in the breeze. I check my body for any possible damage, and I see nothing. Not a scratch or burn shows in my skin. What? I'm fireproof? This is ridiculous! I shake my head and look at Salem. "Were you trying to kill me?"

She outright laughs. "If I were trying to kill you, you'd be dead. That was just a test, and you passed, love. Now. Scurry on away and do something productive. You've earned this break." She shoos me away, leaving me utter confounded.

She's leaving me alone, to my own thoughts, to my own actions. I stand there, puzzled. She hasn't truly done this in the entire year that I've been under her full command. The utter possession that she's shown has been entirely overwhelming. I barely think of myself as my own person anymore. All that's truly left of my former life, of Glynda is the ankle bracelet that Salem never pays any mind to. She thinks it's just a trinket that I hold onto. I don't think that she even care, either way. As long as she can control me, I'm free to think and feel, as long as it's not in front of her. I sag to the ground with my knees pulled to my chest as I bat at the tiny crystals and get lost in thoughts of what could have been if I was never forced away from Glynda.

* * *

 **A/N: I... don't know what to say about this. I've been planning this chapter for a very long time, but actually posting it is pretty unbelievable. See, this is, like, the 3/4 mark of the entire fic. Idk exactly how this will end, but I know that it's almost over.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution will be much appreciated. :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Passage

Twelve years. Twelve years of total absorption into Salem's possession. Twelve years of prolonged exposure to the evil and darkness that seems to seep from every pore of her. The time has flown, making me forget anything I could have been or was before Salem. I get this weird feeling every time I take off my anklet, but it passes. I'm not even sure why I wear it anymore. There's no real function to it. It's not dust. It's not a weapon. All it is is a pretty bauble.

I smile the smile that I've seen so many times, the one that Salem gets every time that she thinks another part of her plan is falling into place. It's the same one that scared me for the longest time, but here I am, using it myself. Oh, how the low have fallen lower, only to rise from the ashes of who they once were. I want to be strong. I want to be feared. I want to be powerful, and Salem has given me all of it. She provided me with an education that forced me to learn all about the darkness that's in the world, the unholy sin that awaits every being on this planet.

Without Salem, I wouldn't be the woman I am today. I wouldn't be the feared paragon of malevolence. I wouldn't have this power, this prestige that I hold in the underground community. I have far surpassed Salem in power alone, but she still has an influence over me that I can't exactly explain. It's like she's completely under my skin, watching from my own eyes as I dismantle and destroy people, governments, crime organizations, and even corporations. Even though she rarely ever controls my body anymore, I can still feel the lingering touch that she leaves behind. It's like a small tingling, but it's more painful in a psychological way. I lose complete control of my body for however long she wants it, and there's absolutely nothing I can do.

It's a fucking nightmare. It's like never waking up from a dream that you can't control. In your mind, you yell and scream at the monsters, willing them to go away, but your lips don't move, and your arms don't bat them away. Instead, you embrace those monsters gently, coaxing them into you. That's been my life for the past twelve years. Corruption, destruction, death, and power. I got strength, power, skill, but at what cost? Have I lost my humanity? Have I lost every ounce of sympathy, love, humility? Am I left only with ambition and darkness? Yes. Yes, that's what I am now. I embraced Salem's ways after she basically rescued me that day. If I must forget the life I had, then so be it.

I look out the window at Vale and smile, one so sinister that anyone near me would more than likely back away in fear, hoping that it won't turn on them. I see my reflection in the glass, and honesty, I scare myself sometimes. I won't show it, but this scares the hell out of me. I know I embrace what I've become, but that doesn't mean I actually like it. There's always this niggling doubt in the back of my mind that forces me to look at myself, truly look, and ask if I like what I've become. My first instinct is to answer 'yes.' Salem drilled that into me long ago, but I cover up what I truly think.

I ask myself why I became this… monster... all the time, yet I never do anything to combat the horrifying nature that has buried itself into me. I can smile at the sadistic and overly complicated pain of others, yet I can not stand the thought of actually having it inflicted upon me. I am not masochistic by no means, yet here I am. I endure this pain all for the sake of self preservation. I endure this lamenting agony to live another day. Yet, there are days that I enjoy my place in this world. There are days that I relish the screams of others as I crush them under my foot, and yet, I still question myself.

It's a dizzying experience, constantly checking yourself for your sanity. Usually, it's not there. Usually, I feel completely mad, lost to the power and absolute horror that is around me, but I still have this niggling doubt in the back of my mind, one that engulfs me sometimes. It's usually so unexpected, as it is now. I can't believe that I'm even contemplating this. I can't believe that I'm even checking anymore. I know it's not there anymore. I pretty sure that I lost it at age seventeen, when Salem made me make my first kill. It wasn't unwanted at all. On the contrary, actually, I enjoyed it, relished the blood flowing from their body as they gasped their last breath and pleaded for mercy. It was electrifying.

* * *

Flashback: Age Seventeen

Salem leads me down a dark hallway, one of so little light that it's a wonder she even knows where she's going. The dry air is curious, though. I would have imagined the air to be more damp than this, but it's not. It's like the desert, a dry heat that's so inexplicable. It's a strangeness that I have to ignore.

Salem's voice slips from the darkness to envelope me in this cooling way. That, too, is inexplicable, but I choose to feel this one. "This is your final test, my child. This will prove your worth and loyalty to me. This moment will dictate your future, your life."

We come to a door, and she slowly pushes it open. A feeling of dread falls over me as I see the blood stains that blot the floor and walls. The horror that must have gone on in this room is incomprehensible to me. I never imagined that this is what happens when she disappears for those few hours a day and returns with a smile. The sadism that must be inside her seems unprecedented.

I gasp as I see the various tools laying around the room, newly polished and shining. The level of meticulous obsession over such tiny details sickens me, especially when it concerns such a horrid result. I swallow the bile that threatens to come up at the prospect of doing anything like this to another person. she pushes me along, farther into the room, and locks the door behind her. "You will prove your worth to me this day, Cinder Fall. Prepare yourself, because only one of you will leave this room alive."

Salem slides a curtain to the side, revealing the last person I'd ever expect to see within her clutches. There, upon the concrete floor, lay my stepmother, bound and gagged. Her wide, brown eyes are filled with fear, and her wrists are bleeding ever so slightly from her constant struggle against her bindings. It's a dream. It has to be. I wanted this, wanted to hunt her down and dispose of her as I found she had disposed of my father, but here she is, offered to me. It's a dream come true, and I reach out to take her gag off. I must be smiling because my jaw starts to hurt a bit. I haven't had that much to smile about in the past two years. It's been utter hell, what with all the training, and I had assumed that I'd never have to smile, let alone want to. Here, though, I contemplate the idea of happiness. The squeamishness is gone, replaced by a pure joy that scares me.

I remove the gag from her lips, only to hear her beg and whimper. "Please, you don't want to do this. Just let me go. I won't tell a soul."

It breaks me, that pleading. It shatters the last vestige of hesitation that I had. I reach out and slap her across the face. My brow knots in confusion as my eyes dart from her face to my hand. There, upon her cheek, is a red mark now. A euphoria fills me at this idea, this action. I can do whatever I want to this woman and none but Salem would know. Hell, Salem wants me to torture, to kill, her. The smile that was on my face vanishes, replaced with a determination that I never knew I possessed, the determination to hurt, to pull screams of terror from the woman who made my life a living hell.

"I didn't know how much I wanted this until you lay in front of me, Madam, or should I say Mother? You never did make it easy for me, you know. It was like living in Hell, but with less heat. This really is all your own doing." My voice is barely above a whisper as I bow my head and narrow my eyes. I control my breathing, making sure that I suppress any thoughts of uncertainty. I take a deep breath and let it out in a sigh so soft that it might not even have come from me.

I kneel down in front of her and start to untie the bindings at her wrist. I feel a hand fall onto my shoulder, and I look up. "What are you doing, child?"

I give a small, sideways grin. "It'd be no fun if I can't see her struggle."

Salem gives a faint laugh before walking toward the door. "I can see it in your eyes, child. Have fun. I might go find another body for myself later. I'll check on you later." She flashes a small smile before exiting the room, leaving me here to face this on my own.

* * *

Present

It's a complicated thing to look back on. My conscience, that day, was nonexistent. It was an eerie feeling, that. It was like having all of the light yanked from you in one go, but it was satisfying. What does that say about me, if I enjoyed it? I truly have lost all semblance of sanity, haven't I? I'm just this void now, pitch black and seemingly endless.

* * *

 **A/N: We don't need too many torture scenes. I guess you can infer what happens. I'm positive your imaginations can come up with some very terrifying scenarios.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


End file.
